


Less Than 500 Word Ficlets: Probably Britcest Edition

by Yombatable



Series: Rare-pair Fics of Varying Quality [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, any pairing I feel like tbh, most will fall in the 'britcest' category tho, short writing-y things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yombatable/pseuds/Yombatable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write a lot of things which I consider too short to post on their own, so I'm gonna compile them all here so I don't clog everything up. As the title suggests these will be mostly in the 'Britcest' spectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home (Fem!ScotEng)

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I should probably just post this stuff on Tumblr, but fuck that noise...
> 
> Anyway, these are literally the fics I consider to be too short to post on their own, because I have a lot of thoughts that never surpass 500 words... I thought it a shame to leave them rotting in my fanfiction folder, and trying to extend them to make them worth your time wasn't something I wanted to do so here we have it.
> 
> All of these will be unrelated unless otherwise stated.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this shit off with some ScotEng Lesbians because I've had a thirst for them and mindless fluff recently.

                It's a strange sort of comfort, that of a warm chest.

                The kind that you can bury yourself in, curl yourself around, and sink deeply inside of. That you can inhale the scent of and let it swirl around your brain in a pleasant fuzz of familiarity that can be nothing but _home_.

                Home.

                Cameron was _home_.

                Rose could do nothing but press her ear closer to the other woman's heartbeat, feeling her own beat in a hard swell through her own ribs. It was a steady noise, a familiar thumping in a comforting rhythm, easing her into serenity.

                A brush of fingers on her cheek, and she was forced to open her eyes, her gaze falling on a section of freckled collar, a soft wave of red hair swaying in the breeze of her breaths. She smiled in content, her gaze flicking up and softening as she met the eyes of the woman whose embrace was just _home_.

                She smiled in return. "You're quiet today," she said, in a coarse Scottish accent she would have hated on anyone but her, her pretty lips curling upwards further, "What's gotten into you?"

                And Rose, had she been standing, would have fallen to her knees with how much love poured over her in that moment. She reached up a delicate hand to Cameron's hard cheekbone and traced it lightly, as if something so dainty could endanger something so strong. "If I alarmed you, I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

                Cameron chuckled, a crass sound in the otherwise silence, "Not at all, sweetheart. You look happy."

                "I am happy," Rose replied her fingers drifting down to run fleetingly over her lips. She breathed out a laugh of her own, much more suited to the gentle feeling of content, and refocused her eyes on Cameron's own, "I'm also incredibly in love with you."

                Cameron smiled widely, again, too extreme a gesture for the time, but all it did was make Rose's heart swell tighter against her ribs. She leaned down, pressing their lips solidly together.

                "I'm incredibly in love with you too." She said, brushing Rose's hair from her face, and allowing her to settle back into the lovely embrace of her chest, and the cosy rhythm of her heartbeat.

                And Rose, at that moment could claim without a doubt, she was _home_.


	2. Shoulder Freckles (EngIre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd post two just to get this shit going... I wrote this one a while ago, but I still like it. I realize it's kinda similar to the last one, I guess I'm just in the mood for cuddles tonight. This one in an EngIre one, because the thirst is also strong with this pairing.

                Arthur stroked the carrot-coloured locks of the man snoozing on his shoulder. A content smile playing on his lips as the owner of said locks mumbled something and curled up closer to the warm body he was lying against. Arthur ran his fingers over the lightly flushed cheeks coated with tiny ginger freckles, leaning forward to brush his lips over them.

                Blinking his eyes open blearily, Seamus chuckled, his lips twisting into a smile, "Jumping a guy while he's sleeping, Artie? What happened to chivalry?"

                Arthur wrinkled his nose, tilting his head in consideration, "I had planned to wake you eventually. And I doubt you'd have been much opposed."

                Seamus leaned up to press a short kiss to the corner Arthur's lips, "'s not the point. But I would have liked to sleep longer, you are unnaturally comfortable."

                "I didn't know that when we first met you'd make a habit out of sleeping on my shoulder." Arthur chuckled, his fingers twisting through Seamus' sleep-tangled knots.

                "I buy the drinks, I get a place to nap, that's the deal."

                Arthur smiled lazily, "I don't remember agreeing to that."

                After another wide yawn, Seamus laid his head down on Arthur's shoulder again, kicking his legs over Arthur's lap and curling into his body. "It's in the small print." He said, closing his eyes.

                "Is it now?" Arthur asked, tracing the freckles on Seamus' arm absentmindedly, and really there were too many to call it tracing, but he liked to think that's what he was doing.

                Seamus just hummed out a note in the affirmative.

                With a breath of laughter, Arthur laid his head down on top of Seamus', and closed his rather suddenly heavy eyelids. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep.

                When they woke up, they both had terrible cricks in their necks, but that was fine.


	3. Delicious (Fem!ScotEng)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More lesbians. This time with Vampire!Fem!England. 
> 
> I suppose you could also interpret this as EngIre or England/Northern Ireland too, because I never actually explicitly say which redhead she'd feasting on... so yeah...
> 
> On an unrelated note, I've hated everything I've written recently, hence why I haven't been posting much, this is literally me just forcing myself to post something, so sorry about this, don't expect shakespeare.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

                Rose breathed in heavily, taking in the scent of the skin beneath her mouth as she trailed her lips teasingly over the soft expanse. The skin of her neck, especially, was sweet.

                Oh so delicious a flavour.

                She smelled like cooked apples, red ones like her hair, and burning wood, fiery like her temper, able to dry up her mouth and make it water at the same time.

                She tasted like honey, smooth like her thighs, and whiskey, strong like her physique, doing nothing to quench her thirst, not until she went deeper into taste and texture.

                And oh how she wanted to go deeper.

                The woman beneath her panted heavily, and she sounded like a choir of angels had descended into the dingy room that would have been nothing special if not for the other woman. That other woman who made her hungrier than any other she'd met.

                Oh how gorgeous she was. Gorgeous and edible and _delicious_.

                She wanted to dig her teeth in and drink until she was dry and then keep drinking.

                And drinking...

                And... _drinking._..

                "You're so lovely, pet." She murmured, skimming her teeth over the oh so delicious skin.

                There was no reply but a soft whimper.

                Rose as good as purred, running her hands up the other woman's body, pausing on the points where she could best feel the thick pulse of her heart beating, and then back down, making her whimper again.

                "You're so pretty. So gorgeous. And you taste so good. I want to taste you. Drink you up and taste your sweet blood on my tongue."

                "Mmn, Rose, please, now, I'm ready-" Her pleas were halted by a scrape of teeth which made her moan in anticipation.

                "Are you sure poppet?" Rose replied, and truly she was only prepared for one answer to that question. What to do if the other answer was given would have to be thought out as and when that happened.

                Luckily for Rose, the only answer was a breathy, "Yes, _please_!"

                And she sunk her teeth in and _drank_.

                And drank...

                And... _drank._..


	4. People Talk (North/Eng and North/Ire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is actually exactly 500 words, cool eh? I didn't even plan it that way.
> 
> Anyway, I don't really know what this is, but Vonnie is an actress, and Seamus is her agent and also her boyfriend, and Arthur is her husband (also maybe an actor who was her co-star once, and is totally in a relationship with Alistair as well, who is a music artist who wrote songs for a lot of his movies, and they're all friends with ace af Dylan, who is a hella good director, and they're all queer af together, and I've thought a lot about this AU but shhh that's not in the fic), and the press don't know what they're talking about. Polyamory yay!
> 
> I might write more of this AU tbh... idk yet.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

                People tended to _talk_.

                Talk, even though they didn't understand the situation.

                And that talk tended to be negative, even though the situation was not.

                Siobhan loved her spouse, but she also loved her lover, and even though both of them loved her, and were okay with her loving them both, the press didn't seem to be able to see it that way.

                She sighed heavily at the headline on the magazine in front of her, her eyebrows down turning helplessly, and calling the attention of her spouse over from the stove. He wandered over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "What's the matter, Poppet?"

                She grimaced, leaning back against him, "Nothing, Artie. The press just saw me on my date with Seamus and are jumping to conclusions... again."

                Arthur turned her chin up, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, which she happily fell into, "Don't you worry about them," he said, smiling at her softly, and making her heart wobble happily as she stared into his gorgeously green eyes. She had a thing for green eyes. "You've got us."

                She smiled, "I do." She leant up and kissed him again, "Fuck the press."

                He snorted out a laugh, "Fuck the press!"

                Before either of them had a chance to stop their laughter, the front door could be heard opening, and Arthur let her go so she could go and greet the man who was undoubtedly the one who'd opened it.

                She walked quickly into the hall, spying the redhead removing his coat and smiling widely, "Oh, Sea, did you see the news?"

                Seamus turned to her with a chuckle, nodding, "Yeah, I thought you might want the moral support."

                Siobhan smiled widely, walking over to greet him with a kiss, "You're a darling, aren't you?"

                "Nah, just an amazing boyfriend." Seamus replied, smiling at her crookedly.

                "Good morning Seamus."

                The two red-heads looked up at Arthur, leaning against the kitchen doorway with a cup of tea in hand and an amused smile on his face, "Can I get you a cup of tea while you arrange for Vonnie to explain her _scandalous_ escapades to the press?"

                Seamus rolled his eyes, letting Siobhan go and following Arthur into the kitchen. "That would be great, thanks. _Oh_ , the joys of beinf a polyamorous film star." He turned back to glance at Siobhan as she walked back into the room, a cheeky grin on his face, "I weep for you, Vonnie, I really do."

                She narrowed her eyes at him, and then at Arthur. "Whose side are you two on?"

                Arthur smiled widely at the kettle, holding back a laugh, as Seamus replied, "Oh, yours of course, sweetheart."

                She huffed out a breath, scowling at both men, "I hate you both."

                "We love you too."

                She shook her head at their synchronized response, laughing despite herself.

                Fuck what people said. They could talk all they wanted.

                She was happy.

                They all were.


End file.
